What Should I do with you?
by Zim-Card Story
Summary: See-More is In a Confusing world of his own Until He Falls for the Wrong guy.


**See-More POV**

It was already a Week after the Kid Flash Incident, Jinx had changed a bit. She keeps avoiding HIVE and goes out often, what made it worst is that she still kept the rose.

Yes I _did_ have a crush On Jinx- Yes I _saw_ Jinx turned down her role model- and yes _-_ ** _I knew there was something up_**

I was sitting On the lounge with the rest doing their normal habits, Billy playing againts his Clones, Kyd Reading, Gizmo yelling like a Child-which He is one and Mammoth munching On food.

I felt weak and Tired, Negative thoughts running through yet It was...

 _Quiet_ I sat up and Stormed to my room, Ignoring Kyd's presence. I locked my Doors then Quickly took my pills and drank some fresh water, My nerves calmed down and I sighed.

My arms felt Pain and My neck feels like its about to snap, I fucking Hate That Speed bump. More then ever.

I never did Cut myself Nor thought of Suicide, I just felt sudden pain all over.

placing My helmet Lense aside and Looking at my mirror, It was fine except bags under my eyes with the same marks near my Left eye.

 _I shouldnt have confront Jinx._

Dried marks, It wasnt THAT visible yet it still stings when my finger softly ran across the lines. Not only did that happen but She never said Sorry or even Pitied.

Its like she never cared.

After Brushing my hair and changing Myself into some Comfterable Clothes, I felt a Bit Safe. A small ligh green Sweater, Dark blue jeens and A simple Matching Shoe's. I hade My favorite Choker on(sounds pretty Kinky.) which is Black with small yellow Patterns on it.

I always had a Small hatch Under my bed so i could easily Sneak out, Only I know this. I shiftly opened the hatch and dropped down safely then closed it. I was at the bottom Level so I can use the other exit at the back.

Simply walking through empty halls after leaving the HIVE Base, I made it to the Old Train station which was the 2nd Passage way through The HIVE base. I made it out of the Station and into Jump City.

I smiled and continued Walking, I may look like A Girl but Its funny to see some guys reaction of me telling them Im actually a Boy. After a few steps and Glancing to the streets- I made it to a Club, It was a normal one- Drinks, Dancing, Arcade and new people.

It reminds me the time I was full On drunk and sang Panic!at the disco like crazy, Its weird but I had a good time. After entering the Club, I decided to get myself some refreshments.

A simple Mango Mix would help.

My drink came out and I took a sip, I loved the flavor. I watched People dance and a drunk girl singing on stage, It was hilarious!

"Hey.."

A voice which sounded a BIT familiar came, I turned around to see a Red head with Blue eyes wearing a grey Hoodie and simple Jeens. "You come here often?" A lopsided smile apeared on his face and i rolled my eyes "Im a guy." He looked a Bit shocked.

I Laughed at his dumbfounded expression, "Well, whats wrong with that? Im just looking for someone to dance with." His voice calmed down, I felt a bit Tense.

Its weird but I just sighed "thats pretty Gay for you to say that..." He snickered, "Your point?".

Fuck, he has Balls.

I Felt my face get warmer and warmer, This... never happened. Ever. "How about this- My name's Wally. how about you?" "Names... Seymour." Wally raised an eyebrow from that name, He held out his hand to me like some kind of Prince charming.

"Wanna Dance?"

How could I deny. I sat up as he dragged me to the dance floor, We both danced together in the crowd full of Party people. I've never Dance with anyone or had this much fun before, I could See Wally staring at me with a smile while doing some good Moves.

We both finished dancing and grabbed some Drinks, Wally was getting the upper hand on the shots while I finished my 5th Shot. "had enough?" "No _hic_ Keep them _hic_ Coming!" Wally just sniclered from how Light headed I am.

He grabbed me a glass of water to sooth me down and then we both went to the arcade, It was fun other then the loud noises there and the bright lights. We played air hockey, simple Gun games and those classic Claw machines.

Wally get flusterated on the Gun games and I just laughed at him, Its was fun. I enjoyed every second and It was awesome!!

We hanv out for a few hours till Its time for me to go. "Hey.. I Better go home now, it was fun with You Wally!" He aw'ed me "so soon? Well, Ca you at least have this?" He showed me a small Teddy bear with Only One Black eye and a blue ribbon on its head.

I simply Held it and Smiled at him "Thanks Wally" He winked and Waved me goodbye as I walked off.

As I was walking I saw a note sticking out of the ribbon...

 _his phone number._

A smile apeared on my face and I made it to the old Station and Went to the HIVE base secretly.

 ** _thanks Wally_**


End file.
